L'Hôtel des Babos
by LiaHyde
Summary: Une soirée tranquille peut devenir un vrai spectacle comique quand dans votre Hôtel vous avez des idiots qui ne tiennent plus en place ! Le DaeJae a encore frappé ! Pairing Non Yaoïste navrée, j'avais écrit cet OS pour un concours (que j'ai perdu malheureusement) et je voulais vous en faire profiter ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! [B.A.P DaeJae Non Yaoïste]


**L'Hôtel des Babos**

« - Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! »

« - Young Jae babo ! »

« - Mais j'adore cette chanson ! »

« - Si on peut appeler ça une chanson ... Et je te rappelle que le concert est fini quand même ... »

Young Jae s'assit sur son lit en soupirant, il regarda son camarade de chambre et sourit. Il avait passé un moment mémorablement magique, ce concert avait été pour lui le meilleur qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait. Le fait que les fans français mettent à ce point l'ambiance lui avait réchauffé le cœur, et lui avait fait un bien fou que personne ne pouvait renier. Toute la soirée il avait parlé de ce qu'il avait vu, entendu et vécu pendant ce concert au Zénith. D'ailleurs, ses camarades n'arrivaient pas à en placer une et riaient de bon cœur en l'entendant parler comme ça. Ils avaient tous eu un moment magique avec ces fans sensationnels ! Mais maintenant Dae Hyun se lassait, il était fatigué de cette journée, même si tout s'était magnifiquement passé et que le concert était mémorable ... Young Jae ne cessait de chanter ce « Oho ohoho » que les fans lui avaient apprit malgré eux. Dans la voiture, au restaurant, sous sa douche ... Et là, en sortant de la salle de bain seulement vêtu de sa serviette de bain.

« - Franchement j'aime les fans français ! T'as vu, il n'y avait pas que des filles ! » Se réjouissait le plus jeune.

« - J'ai vu oui, ça fait plaisir à voir ... D'ailleurs, le fait que Jong Up aille offrir une boisson à l'un d'entre eux c'était bien drôle ! » S'allongea le plus âgé en riant à l'image qu'avait offerte le danseur principal de leur bande de fous.

« - Ouais, mais tu sais comme il est timide... Ca ne m'étonne même pas au final ! Aaaaaah je recommencerais bien demain moi. Pas toi Hyeong ? » Se releva Young Jae pour se vêtir de son pyjama.

« - Si, mais demain on va en Allemagne, et les Allemands sont géniaux eux de même. Je suis certains qu'ils nous offriront un super souvenir aussi ! » Lui affirma son ami.

« - Oui ... En tous cas c'est autre chose que les Anglais ... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils sont tous partis avant le rappel ! Ca fait un choc quand même ! » Se plaignit légèrement le babo.

« - Oui ... Je me souviens comme on avait tous mal au cœur en voyant ça ... Mais on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, tous les groupes ne font pas de rappel lors de concerts ! » Répondit Dae Hyun en regardant son téléphone.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de tweets venant des fans les félicitant pour cette soirée de rêve. Les deux amis commentaient ensemble ce qui leur avait été envoyé, riant et se remémorant certains passages de leur soirée sur scène. Ils se taquinaient même sur certaines choses ! Cela se termina en bataille de polochon dans la chambre. Le but était de faire tomber l'autre de son lit, et ce sans tomber du sien ... Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas assez doués pour ça ... Young Jae tomba en premier en tentant de taper Dae Hyun avec son polochon : il avait mis son pied trop près du bord de son lit, voulant se donner une chance plus intéressante pour faire chuter le chanteur principal. Se moquant, Dae Hyun perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol à son tour. Une crise de fou rire générale se répandit dans la pièce. Les polochons continuaient de frapper à droite et à gauche, touchant ou loupant leurs cibles. Pour finir ils se levèrent et commencèrent à se pourchasser, riant et se tapant avec leurs armes rembourrés de plumes. Ils sautaient, couraient et bondissaient dans la chambre, se touchant ou se ratant, mais surtout en riant de bon cœur.

Mais l'espace de jeu ne leur suffisait plus, ils décidèrent de sortir de la chambre et se poursuivirent à coup d'oreiller dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Bien entendu ceci ne passa pas inaperçue et beaucoup de têtes asiatiques, celles des membres de leur staff, sortirent des portes longeant leur nouveau terrain de jeu. Voyant qu'il s'agissait des deux idiots de service, personne n'en fit de scandale et tout le monde retourna dans sa chambre. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur les autres membres du groupe qui, fatigués, voulaient que cela cesse. D'abord ce fut le maknae qui se fit entendre, râlant auprès de ses Hyeongdeul parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit ... Bien entendu cela fut comme parler dans le vent ... C'est donc en soupirant que le jeune rappeur retourna se coucher, avec un Jong Up qui marmonnait qu'il allait tuer les deux babodeul qui lui servaient de Hyeongdeul et amis. Zelo eu un petit ricanement qui voulait en dire long, en effet, son camarade de chambre passait son temps à râler quand les autres faisaient les fous et les empêchaient de dormir, mais ce n'était jamais lui qui se déplaçait pour leur demander d'arrêter ... Le plus jeune de la bande se rallongea, regardant le plafond blanchâtre de leur chambre d'hôtel. Il fini quand même par s'endormir, au son du DaeJae jouant dans le couloir. Le second à se manifester fut Him Chan, qui lui n'hésita pas à prendre le coussin de l'un pour frapper l'autre ... Il réussi à les calmer et leur dire d'aller se coucher pour tenir debout le lendemain. Mais encore une fois c'était comme parler à un mur luttant contre une tornade ... Une fois Him Chan de nouveau dans sa chambre, partagée avec Yong Guk, le pairing favoris des fans recommença à se battre à coup de sacs de plumes. Sans savoir pourquoi, ils atterrirent dans un ascenseur, heureusement pour eux vide, et se retrouvèrent à un autre étage ... Plein de clients ... S'arrêtant alors soudainement, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient dans le Hall principal, en pyjamas, polochons en main et ... Tout le personnel et les clients arrivant pour la nuit qui les regardaient en se demandant ce qu'il se passait ...

Dae Hyun, se rendant finalement compte de la véritable situation, s'inclina afin de s'excuser auprès des personnes présentes. Les employés s'inclinèrent aussi, riant légèrement à la vue des jeunes Coréens se détendant après une journée harassante. Voyant le chanteur s'incliner, Young Jae n'a pu se retenir de lui mettre un coup de polochon sur le crâne. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire râler Dae Hyun, qui, sans prêter attention aux gens auprès de qui il venait de s'excuser, reprit la bataille ... Il espérait pouvoir retrouver un minimum de dignité, mais cela c'était sans s'imaginer que leur leader et leur manager viendraient les séparer. En effet, ils avaient tous les deux remonté les escaliers, en faisant attention aux personnes qui passaient par là, toujours en se tapant avec leurs oreillers. Bien entendu, par moment les « armes » tapaient dans le vide, et eux manquaient de perdre l'équilibre dans les marches. C'est un étage avant le leur qu'ils entrèrent en collision avec deux hommes qu'ils n'avaient pas vus arriver. Leur très cher Manager Kang et leur adorable, mais stricte, Leader Bang ... Ils se firent remonter les bretelles en bonne et due forme par les deux nouveaux arrivants. Puis tout le monde remonta dans sa chambre respective ... Young Jae et Dae Hyun se calmèrent et s'allongèrent chacun sur son lit, le silence régnait dans la pièce, comme s'ils avaient perdu la parole à cause des remontrances qu'ils ont subit.

« - Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! Oho ohoho ! » Se mit à chanter Young Jae en gigotant sur son lit.

Une crise de fou rire s'empara du plus âgé des deux, alors que le plus jeune ne cessait de chanter cet air apprit par les fans français lors du concert. Les pieds et les mains en l'air, battant le rythme dans le vent, Young Jae n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter tandis que son ami lui manquait à chaque seconde de s'écrouler sur le sol tellement son rire lui provoquait des spasmes puissants. Ils leur fallu énormément de temps pour se calmer, du fait ils dormirent très peu et eurent d'énorme difficulté à se réveillé pour leur départ vers l'Allemagne ... Bien entendu ils se firent enguirlander par leur manager et Yong Guk ... Ces derniers savaient bien que même s'ils les avaient calmés, leur délire avait perduré une bonne partie de la nuit ... Et cela était peu dire au final. Les deux compères ne cessèrent de se regarder pendant le petit déjeuner, se rappelant leur soirée et manquant de se faire rire mutuellement. Et ce fut bien difficile pour eux de se retenir, car leur bataille de polochon et leur crise de fou rire à cause de l'air entrainant apprit la veille étaient des plus mémorables et épiques !

Ce dont aucun d'entre eux ne se doutaient, c'est que les péripéties du DaeJae avait déjà fait le tour du net ! En effet, quelques fans se trouvaient à l'entrée de l'hôtel et avaient filmé et photographié l'évènement ... Sans parler des quelques employés et clients qui voulaient montrer l'ambiance de l'établissement quand des stars y logeaient ! Si bien que vidéos et articles médiatiques avaient déjà été postés et partagés sur tous les réseaux sociaux possibles et imaginables ! Faisant rire les internautes, rêver les fans (surtout les adeptes de ce pairing, yaoïstes ou non) et montrer la folie des Boys Bands Coréens. Bien entendu, certaines fans n'ont pas apprécié le fait qu'ils aient été filmés pendant ce moment privé, mais elles riaient quand même, reconnaissant bien là les deux trolls du groupe adulé par des centaines d'addictes à la KPop. Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs, personnes dans leur équipe n'avaient eu le temps d'aller voir sur la toile si quoi que ce soit avait été dit sur eux et le concert. Car si cela étaient monté aux oreilles du manager ils pouvaient être sûrs d'être réprimandés, même si ce n'était que légèrement ... Après tout Kang-ssi les connaissaient si bien qu'il avait totalement conscience que cela ne pouvait pas les empêcher de continuer à agir de la sorte. C'était dans leur personnalité, et leur amitié avaient enlevé toutes barrières à la timidité et au calme ... Bien entendu ils savaient être sérieux quand il le fallait, mais en dehors du travail, c'était presque croire au Père Noël que de s'imaginer qu'ils seraient sages ! Il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient sympathisé ces deux là, et cela n'était pas prêt de changer, au plus grand plaisir des fans !

_**L'Hôtel Des Babos**_

_Dae Hyun et Young Jae du groupe B.A.P ont transformé leur hôtel en terrain de jeu et ont été surpris par des dizaines de personnes se trouvant dans l'établissement._

Hier soir, après un concert dont l'ambiance est pour le moment incomparable à leurs précédents, deux membre des B.A.P ont totalement craqués et transformé l'hôtel qui les logeait en terrain de jeu. En effet, nous n'en connaissons pas la raison, mais Dae Hyun et Young Jae, plus connus sous le surnom DaeJae, se sont battus à coup de polochon dans l'établissement 4 étoiles dans lequel ils ont fait escale pour leur passage en France durant leur tournée mondiale. Le Live On Earth ne se passe pas donc seulement sur scène mais aussi en backstages et temps libre... Des vidéos et photos font le tour de la toile depuis qu'ils aient été surpris autant par les fans que par les employés et les clients de l'hôtel. Une humeur joviale et joueuse qui confirme la bonne entente du groupe et leur amitié soudée comme jamais.

Un délire entre amis, un moment de faiblesse dû à la fatigue ou le surmenage ? Nous n'en saurons sans doute jamais rien, mais cela les fans s'en moque totalement. Le plus important pour ces dernières est qu'ils restent en bonne santé et qu'ils continuent de les faire rêver. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce genre de moment que les Babyz adulent deux fois plus ce groupe d'Idols Coréens. Les aventures du DaeJae étant leurs passages préférés dans la vie de ces Matokis fous et délurés ! Quel rang sera obtenu par l'épisode « L'Hôtel des Babos » face à tous ses concurrents ? La réponse au prochain épisode des MatoBabos&Cie ! N'hésitez pas à revenir visiter notre site pour plus de détails dans cette histoire palpitante d'humour et d'humanité !

_**DaeJae Forever**_

Eyh oui les filles ! Le DaeJae a encore frappé ! Vous êtes heureuses non ? Allez ne me mentez pas je suis certaines que vous adorez l'idée de les voir en pyjamas polochon en main, à se battre pour savoir est le dominant bande de perverses (huhuhu ok je sors) !

Non plus sérieusement, ces deux abrutis ont carrément craqué leurs slips hier soir ! Bataille de polochon dans l'hôtel ! Non mais Yeoboseyo quoi ! Les mecs vous déconnez sérieux, fallait faire ça sur scène quoi ! Je suis dèg' d'avoir loupé ça, mais merci aux personnes qui ont filmé la scène (même si ça fait partit du domaine privé et que ce n'est pas cool pour eux, mais pour le coup OSEF parce DaeJae quoi !). Quand je vois le nombre de vidéos et de photos qui tournent sur le net, maman mais je vais vraiment finir par me pisser dessus moi ! Ils sont trop cons sérieux ... Mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime non ?

Allez combien de like sur ce statut inutile de votre admin favorite ? Nous aussi craquons nos slips et faisons les folles avec des polochons de manière sexy et virilement enfantine ! Comment ça une fille ne peut pas être virile ? J'vous emmerde moi j'suis un Koala !

_**Tweety BabyZ**_

On peut dire des fans mais ces deux là n'en loupent pas une ...

Young Jae Babo ... Dae Hyun Babo ...

Aigoooo ! Mais qu'ils sont cons ces deux abrutis de service ! On vous aime quand même #oupas

C'EST LA FOIRE AU POLOCHON ! Promotion sur les oreillers Matokis les filles ! Hahaha j'suis aussi con qu'eux ... #sort

1 babo + 1 babo = GWIYOMI !

Et sinon ça leur arrive de dormir ?

Pyjama party chez les B.A.P ... Je me demande s'ils font des séances maquillage et tout comme les nanas xD

Y'a pas à chier j'écoute que des groupes de barges ... C'était un arrivage promotionnel ou ils sont sélectionnés comme ça ? Non parce que c'est quand même l'impression que ça donne ...

Ah ces deux là ... S'ils n'existaient pas faudrait les inventer sérieux, on se ferait grave chier sans eux !

Yong Guk, Him Chan ... Pourquoi vous les avez pas couvés après les avoir pondus hein ? #dead


End file.
